The Nomads
by Mercedes1312
Summary: What if Monk Gyasto and the other monks had a back-up plan when the Fire Nation invaded their Temple? Naya and Rinzen inhabit the Southern Air Temple after fleeing from their Fire Nation captured village. The Gaang finds them and the adventure starts. Takes place during the show but with little twists and turns. R&R please.
1. Book 1 Ch 1: The Siblings In the Temple

**AN:** This is the rewritten version of an old ATLA story I wrote _long ago_, but with more plot and storyline. The cover page is an old commission a friend of mine did for me her deviantart username is lightskin. Go check her out. Her artwork is worth admiring. The cover will change soon though. And for the writing 'For Avatargirl1312', that was my old username back in 2010.

**Muse: **This story also features our old OCs Aang Li (we know, it's stupid.) and Juan who will be renamed Naya and Rinzen. And Naya is the girl with Aang in the cover page.

This story follows the storyline of the show and it is an AU, since Naya and Rinzen are present.

P.S. We're skipping Zuko's parts of this episode.

**Muse: **Aw! Come on!

*sticks tongue out* On with the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Neither does Muse. If Muse did own the show, Zutara would have happened. We own only Naya and Rinzen.**

**Muse: ***growls*

* * *

_Water_

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_My brother Sokka and I discovered the Avatar, an airbender named Aang. Because of the Air Nomad genocide by the Fire Nation, he is the last of his kind. However, rumours are circulating among the people about the possibility of other airbenders being around and that some of the Air Nomads survived the genocide. Little, did we know what is in store for us later on here._

* * *

**The Nomads**

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter One: The Siblings in the Temple**

"You'll see Katara; the Southern Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

A dark-haired girl packed some stuff on a saddle and she turned to the young monk.

"Aang, it's been a hundred years since you've been home," she said.

"I know! That's why I'm so excited!"

"It's just that a lot can change at that time."

"I know. But I need to see for myself."

The boy floated down from a giant bison's head and walked over to an older boy, sleeping in a sleeping bag.

"Sokka wake up! Air Temple here we come!"

The older boy groaned.

"Sleep now. Temple later."

The boy continued to snore and the young monk glared. Seconds later, an evil smirk spread across his face. He picked up a stick and began poking at the sleeping bag.

"Sokka wake up! There's a pickle snake on your sleeping bag!"

The older boy cried out, "Ah! Ah! Pickle snake!" He stood up quickly and tripped, landing hard.

Aang beamed, "Great! You're wake. Let's go!"

* * *

Now above the skies with clouds surrounding them, the bison hovered, with Aang and the dark-haired girl, Katara were sitting on the bison's head while Sokka's stomach growled loudly.

"Stomach be quiet. I'm trying to find us some food," the Water Tribe boy dug through the bag, only to find crumps.

"Hey, who ate all my blubber seal jerky?!"

Aang frowned and then turned to Sokka, "Oh…That was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry…"

The older boy's sapphire eyes widened. "You WHAT?" Then he groaned, "No wonder the flames smelled so good."

The bison flew near the mountains and the monk yelled happily, "Tola Mountain Range! We're almost there!"

Katara turned to him, a sad look on her face. "Aang, I wanted to talk to you about the airbenders."

"What about them?"

"Well, I wanted you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother. They could've done the same to your people."

Aang faltered for a moment before he spoke, "Because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped."

Katara wrapped her arm around him, "I know it's hard to accept."

"You don't understand Katara. The only way to an Air Temple is on a flying bison and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison, right Appa?" He rubbed the bison's white fur.

The beast growled and ascended.

"Yip! Yip!"

The bison ascended higher heading towards the mountains and the group gripped tightly as the strong wind pushed against them. The bison flapped its huge tail again and then a huge Temple stood before them.

"There it is," Aang sighed.

"Aang it's amazing!" Katara cried in amazement.

"Yeah. We're home, buddy. We're home."

* * *

As the group began to walk up the temple with Aang running ahead, Sokka asked, "Now where can I get something to eat?"

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to visit an Airbender Temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked, slightly annoyed.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

They meet up with Aang who was pointing at a field with long tall poles with two goal posts.

"That's where I and friends play airball." He then pointed at another area. "And that's where the bison would sleep and…"

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"This place used to be filled with monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds." His eyes narrowed sadly, "I can't believe everything's changed."

The Water Tribe siblings stared at each other for a moment and Sokka said, "This airball game," he walked up to Aang. "How do you play?"

Aang smiled.

Then moments later, Sokka was standing in front of a goal post in a defensive stance. Aang was airbending a ball around his shoulders and then the ball ascended. Sokka's eyes widened.

Aang grinned and with a jolt of air kicked the ball towards Sokka. The ball bumped into the poles and slammed into older boy's chest. He fell through the post and landed hard.

Aang cheered, "Aang – seven, Sokka – zero."

Sokka covered in some moss complained, "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." He sat up and crawled over. An old Fire Nation helmet lay in the snow.

"Katara, check this out," he whispered.

"Fire Nation."

"We should tell him."

Katara called, "Aang, there's something you need to see."

"Ok," Aang ran towards them with the ball floating around him.

Katara glanced at the helmet for a moment and looked at Aang before bending the snow above Sokka, covering him and the helmet.

Aang reached them, "What is it?"

"Um, just a new waterbending move I learned."

"Nice one. But enough practicing, we have a whole Temple to see." He walked away.

Sokka dusted the snow off him, "You know you can't protect him forever."

Katara looked on sadly before following Aang.

* * *

Aang was running inside the Temple when Sokka declared, "Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't."

"I can for Aang's sake. If he finds out the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated."

"Hey guys!" Aang called. "I want you to meet somebody." He gestured to a statue of an old man with arrow tattoos.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyasto. The greatest airbender of the world. He taught me everything I know." He smiled and bowed to the statue.

* * *

"_But the true secret is in the gooey center," the old man proclaimed, airbending pink icing into a large swirl._

_Aang sighed, his face bored. _

"_My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, isn't it Aang?"_

"_This whole Avatar thing. Maybe the monks made a mistake."_

"_The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen. But we can't conserve ourselves with what was but we must act on what is." Gyasto gestured to the place filled with monks, nuns and bison._

"_But Gyasto how do I know I'm ready for this?"_

"_Your questions will be answered when you're old enough to enter the Air Temple Sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey."_

_Aang floated to his direction, curiously. "Who is it?"_

"_When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you." Aang groaned. "Now, are you going to help me with these cakes or not?"_

_Aang smiled. "Alright." He walked to his master._

_The two Airbenders got into a stance, "One." Gyasto murmured. They both began to form sphere of air, "Two." They launched the spheres at the cakes. "Three."_

_The cakes rose into the air and landed on four monks sitting in a garden. Lemurs swarmed around them, grabbing at the squished cakes._

_Aang and Gyasto burst out laughing. _

"_Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil." The older monk laid a hand on his student's head and patted him._

* * *

Katara laid a hand on the young monk's shoulder, "You must miss him."

"Yeah…" The boy walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet." He walked inside.

The group walked over to a huge door with three Air Nomad insignias on it.

"But Aang, no one could've survived in there for a hundred years." Katara said, matter-of-factly.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long."

"Good point."

"Katara, whoever is in there can help me figure this Avatar thing."

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats," Sokka rubbed his hands hungrily. He launched himself into the door, only slamming himself. "I don't suppose you have a key do you?"

"The key Sokka is airbending."

Aang took a deep breath, lifted his arms horizontally, thrust arms and stepped his foot out, going into a stance and sending air into the door. Each insignia turned with hisses, unlocking the door. The door opened, into a huge dark room.

"Hello? Anyone?" Aang called, walking into the room. The siblings followed slowly after him.

* * *

The threesome walked in to find a line of statues. Aang and others walked through the statues and Sokka stopped, saying in disappointed tone, "Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?"

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow." He gasped and pointed at a statue. "Look that one is an airbender!"

"And this one is a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern, Air, Water, Earth and Fire."

"That's the Avatar cycle," Aang amended.

"Of course. They're Avatars. All people are your past lives Aang."

"Wow," Aang cooed. "There's so many." He gazed in wonder at the statues of his past lives.

Sokka looked at his sister incredulously. "Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?"

"It's true," Katara replied. "When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

Aang walked over to a statue and stared. It was a statue of an old man, obviously from the Fire Nation. Aang stared, not moving.

Katara ran and shook him, "Aang snap out of it!"

He closed his eyes and huffed, "Huh?" And stared at the statue again.

"Who is that?" the Water Tribe girl asked.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me," the young monk answered, automatically.

"You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we met," Sokka remarked, crossing his arms.

"But there's no writing, how do you know his name?" Katara looked the statue.

"I'm not sure, but I just know him somehow." Aang answered.

Sokka growled, "You just couldn't get any weirder!"

The group stiffened, as they heard a low sound coming from behind them. They all glanced back and saw a figure approaching.

The trio quickly hid behind two statues, Aang and Katara behind me and Sokka behind the next.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound," Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound," Katara retorted.

The two boys shushed her.

Sokka grabbed his club and whispered, "That firebender won't know what hit him."

He waited for a moment and turned to attack but stopped. The others peeped from behind the statue.

It was white winged lemur.

"Lemur!" Aang cried, happily.

"Dinner!" Sokka drawled, hungrily and drooled.

"Don't listen to him. You're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first!"

Both boys lunged at the lemur and with a frightened screech, the lemur ran away and Aang stepped over Sokka with a boost of air and chased the animal.

Both boys left the room in pursuit of the lemur.

Through halls the lemur ran, intimidated, as Aang took the lead, Sokka swept his club at his feet but missed as Aang jumped over it and ran on the walls. Aang launched an airball at the non-bender, making him fall hard.

The lemur glanced at the airbender and it flew off the ledge of a balcony. Aang glanced back before leaping of the ledge with a laugh, aided by his airbending. He jumped on the rocks, gaining closer to the winged animal.

"Hey! No fair!" Sokka called in distress.

Aang smiled big, tears in his eyes from the breeze.

After a few minutes, the lemur stopped at the foot of the Temple. Aang jumped at it but missed. The lemur ran into a deserted house.

"Hey! Come back!" He ran into the house. "Come on out little lemur, that hungry guy won't bother you anymore." He opened the curtain and gasped in shock.

Skeletons of Fire Nation soldiers lay before him.

"Firebenders," he rasped. His eyes went to a skeleton at the corner. He stared at the skeleton for a moment and his eyes widened.

Only one person wore that Air Nomad necklace.

"Gyasto…" he dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes.

Just then, Sokka peered through the dark curtains, "Hey Aang, you found my dinner yet?"

He walked over to the younger boy. "Aang, I wasn't going to really eat the lemur. You okay?" He saw the skeleton. "Oh man…"

"C-Come Aang, everything will be alright," He landed a hand on the monk's shoulder. Aang's head raised his eyes and tattoos glowing. Sokka gasped.

* * *

At the Air Temple Sanctuary, Katara was strolling around the statues and she looked up at Avatar Roku. The statue's stony eyes glowed and soon all the statues' eyes glowed along with it.

"Aang!" she cried and ran out of the room.

* * *

All around the world, the paintings and temples of past Avatars glowed, signalling that the Avatar was indeed, back.

"Send word immediately to the Fire Lord," a Fire Sage said to another. "The Avatar has returned." The other Sage looked at him in shock.

A huge sphere formed around the young Avatar and the place shook violently.

"Aang snap out of it!" Sokka cried in fright. The force of air pushed the older boy back and he flew away with a cry.

The weak roof of the building broke off and Sokka fell behind some rocks.

Sokka stood up, peered at Aang surrounded by the huge sphere, Katara appeared behind him and yelled, "What happened?"

"He found out Firebenders killed Gyasto!"

"Oh no, it's his Avatar Spirit, he must have triggered it, I'm going to try and calm him down."

She began to walk towards the distressed and angered Avatar.

"Well, do it! Before he blows us off the mountain!"

The Water Tribe girl staggered from the force of air and dragged herself toward him. She was almost blown away as Aang ascended into the air.

The girl ran back to her brother seeing getting close was a bad idea.

"Aang I know you're upset! And I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my Mom! Monk Gyasto and the other airbenders may be gone but you still have a family. Sokka and I. We're your family now."

In response, Aang descended and the sphere disappeared. His face touched the ground, but his eyes and tattoos still glowed.

"Katara and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Sokka vowed.

Katara grasped his hand and Aang stopped glowing and fell into her arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault."

"But you were right. If Firebenders found this Temple, they must have found the others too. I'm really am the last airbender." Tears welled up in his eyes.

The girl hugged him tightly and Sokka laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Back at the Air Temple Sanctuary, Aang stood there gazing at Avatar Roku's statue when Katara came behind him.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?"

"How he's supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked his grey eyes glued to the statue. He sniffed.

"Maybe you'll find a way."

They heard a sound and saw the lemur there. The animal chattered to them, laid some food at Sokka's feet. The Water Tribe boy began to gobble the food down.

The lemur flew at Aang's shoulder and tugged it.

"Hey little lemur," Aang smiled. The lemur chattered, happily and tugged at his shoulder again.

"Looks like you made a friend Sokka," Katara remarked.

"Can't talk, must eat." The older boy stuffed his face.

The lemur gave a loud cry that caught their attention; it chattered once to Aang and flew off his shoulder.

"It wants us to follow it," Aang realized. "Come on!"

The trio ran after the lemur. It flew towards the back of the Temple and the trio sped after it. The lemur stopped and stared at them for a moment before flying into a room.

The trio stopped and slowed to a walk. They heard something.

They heard laughing.

Aang ran to the room and gasped.

The place was in a garden and filled with fruit trees and flowers that covered the grass. The lemur flew back to Aang's shoulder and pointed at the scene for Katara and Sokka.

A boy and a girl were laughing. The girl ran after the boy and grabbed at him. The boy thrust his arm out sending a gust of air to the girl. The girl floated back and sent a powerful gust at him. She waved her arms and thrust them forward. The force of air almost blew the boy back but he swung his foot at the powerful breeze and kicked, sending air at her.

"They're Airbenders!" Katara cried in shock.

"No way!" Sokka gaped.

The strange kids stopped laughing and glanced at them. The girl had curious look on her face but the boy stared at them in horror.

Aang walked quickly towards them. "Hey don't be scared I-"

"Run!" The boy's yell cut him off and grabbed his sister's shoulder. The girl cried in pain but obeyed. The strange siblings leapt over the wall, aided by their airbending.

"Hey! Wait!" Aang cried and speeding after them, the Water Tribe siblings tried to follow him but he leapt over the wall as the other siblings did.

The siblings ran through moss and dead grass and Aang pursued them, "Hey! Please! Wait!"

"No!" the boy answered back and they continued to run.

They ran through the many gardens and halls of the Temple, the boy tried sending gusts of air to stop Aang but he merely dodged.

They were running to a deserted building when Aang shouted, "Please stop! I want to talk!"

The girl released herself from her brother's grasp and turned to Aang with a determined look on her face.

"Hey stop!" The boy cried but girl ignored him, walking three steps towards the monk.

Aang sighed in relief, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm an Airbender too." He pointed at his blue arrows.

The girl got closer to him and gazed at him curiously. She was shorter than Katara but she was still inches tall than him.

"Are you…The Avatar?" the girl asked, softly. The boy's jaw dropped in shock.

"Yes, I am." He sent an airball at her and she caught it.

The girl smiled and the boy slowly walked up to them.

"S-Sorry about earlier," he whispered, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "I thought you were Fire Nation or someone who was going to hurt us."

"It's fine." Aang answered with a smile.

The Water Tribe siblings finally caught up panting.

"Never chase after three airbenders after you eat," Sokka gasped, feeling on his knees.

Katara panted and stared at the other siblings. The lemur flew from her shoulder to the other girl.

"Hey little lemur," she cooed and scratched his head.

"Hi I'm Katara," the Water Tribe girl held her hand out, attempting to socialize with the girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naya," the girl took her hand. Her brother grumbled. "The grumpy boy is my brother Rinzen."

"Really Naya do you have to socialize with the weirdoes?" the boy grumbled.

Naya released the other girl's hand and punched her brother's shoulder. He winced and rubbed his shoulder.

"Things just got weirder," Sokka sighed and Katara punched his shoulder and he cried out.

"The paranoid one is my brother Sokka."

"And I'm Aang," the young monk bowed to siblings and they bowed back.

Aang studied the siblings closely. They resembled each other very much, their skin was tan, but they weren't as dark as the Water Tribe siblings and they weren't as pale as Zuko and Iroh – their skin tone was a light tan. Their hair was brown but again their hair weren't as dark as the Water Tribe siblings' hair but more of a chocolate brown shade. The girl's hair was tied into a braid like Katara's and some hair almost covered her right eye. The boy's hair was spiked; it looked like it was floating. All they wore was a simple long-sleeved tight dark brown tunic with light brown trim and long dark brown pants with that they wore dusty brown boots. Their eyes were brown, a chocolate brown.

The boy looked around Sokka's age, lean and tall. The girl was petite, slim and looked around Aang's age but little older.

"Hours ago, I thought I was the last airbender, but when this lemur lead us to you, that changed. I would be honoured to teach you everything I know," Aang bowed to them again.

"And we would be honoured to learn from you," Naya smiled.

"Well-" Rinzen began but his sister fixed him with a steely look. The older boy dropped to his knees and yelled, "Oh Master Aang! Teach us your humble ways!" He bowed, continuously to him.

"Oh come on!" Sokka cried in jealousy.

Katara giggled, "Come on guys. You two can come with us. And join our family."

The siblings glanced at each other for a moment and nodded.

"Great! Welcome to the Gaang!" Aang cheered. "We're going to the North Pole so Katara and I could learn waterbending."

"Cool! We've never been to the North Pole before!" Naya clapped her hands in joy.

"I guess travelling with you guys would be awesome," Rinzen agreed, smiling for the first time.

"Let's go then!" And the five kids, along with the lemur ran out.

* * *

"Appa, you, me, this lemur, Rinzen and Naya – we're left of this place," Aang went on, as him, the animals and siblings gazed at the Temple. "We have to stick together. By the way, how did you guys get to the Temple and why?" he asked the siblings.

Naya glanced at Rinzen before answering, "Long story short, our village was captured by the Fire Nation. We had to flee. It's a _long _story. But we'll tell you later on."

"The Fire Nation…" Sokka growled and Rinzen huffed in agreement.

Katara sighed and in sympathy, laid a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Then the Water Tribe girl changed the subject, "What are you going to name him Aang?" She pointed the lemur on his shoulder.

"Rinzen just calls him Pedro," Naya giggled and the lemur angrily chattered.

"Hey! No need for the insults!" Rinzen yelled, offended.

"How about Momo?" Aang suggested. The lemur chattered happily and grabbed a fruit from Sokka's grasp.

"He likes it and I like it." Naya laughed with Katara, Aang and Rinzen as Sokka gaped at the lemur in wide eyes.

Moments later, the five had boarded on the bison and left the temple. Aang glanced longingly at the Temple before smiling to himself.

Who knew that one little lemur could make such a huge change?

* * *

**AN:**

**Muse: **BEST. INTRO. EVER.

Oh yeah, it was long but awesome. We decided that Naya and Rinzen would appear near the end so things wouldn't be rushed. Momo leading the Gaang to them was a last minute idea and that paid off. The 'Pedro' part was courtesy of the abridged version of ATLA.

**Naya: ***snickers*

**Rinzen: ***pouts*

To make Muse happy, Zuko will appear in the next chapter.

**Muse: **Yay!

**Rinzen: **Who's Zuko?

**Muse: **You'll encounter him in the next chapter.

Also, I decided to have Aang a little more emotional about Gyasto and the other airbenders' deaths, so that it captures how he pleased and joyful he is about Naya and Rinzen being airbenders. Concerning these two, they're _far _from being master airbenders and they won't be, not for a long while.

Alright, take it away Naya and Rinzen.

**Naya and Rinzen: **We hope you all enjoy this intro and please review your opinion matters to us all. Please look out for the next chapter and we hope you enjoy this AU.

Review peeps!


	2. Book 1 Ch 2: The Warriors of Kyoshi

**AN: **Hey guys the second chapter of The Nomads we hope you enjoy!

P.S. Naya is thirteen and Rinzen is fifteen.

**Disclaimer: I don't Avatar: The Last Airbender. Neither does Muse. We own only Naya and Rinzen. Here's the intro for the story:**

* * *

_Water_

_Earth _

_Fire _

_Air_

_The war the Fire Nation started has went on for a hundred years. The Avatar, the master of all four elements disappeared. That is, until my brother Sokka and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. We all thought that he was the last airbender, until we found two strange kids. Their names were Rinzen and Naya. With us and the two airbenders by his side, we believe that Aang can save the world._

* * *

**The Nomads**

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter Two: The Warriors of Kyoshi**

A black Fire Nation ship sailed against the ocean blue, heading north. Inside the ship, young man with a scar on the left side of his face, sat in front of four candles. As he inhaled, the flames of the candles rose and when he exhaled the flames died down a bit.

The door of his room opened and an old man peered in.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar," the young man stated calmly.

"Well there is news Prince Zuko but you might not like it," the old man warned. "Don't get too upset."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a levelled head is a sign of a great leader," the young man said, still calm. "Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it."

"Ok then. We have no idea where he is."

The flames of the candles exploded as the Prince rose in rage. "WHAT?!"

The old man flicked a fan out, "You really should open a window in here."

"Give me the map!" He grabbed the map from the older man.

The banished Prince opened the map.

"There have been sightings of the Avatar but he is impossible to track down," the retired General explained.

"How am I going to find him Uncle?" Prince Zuko asked, as he gazed down at the map, which had a zigzag line across it. "He's clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

* * *

Sokka himself was gazing down at a map with Rinzen peering curiously. Katara and Naya were sewing their brothers' pants while Aang was steering Appa with Momo.

"You have no idea where you're going do you?" Sokka asked, incredulously.

"Well, I know it's near water," Aang answered. Indeed, the giant beast was flying near the vast ocean.

"I guess we're getting close then."

Aang stared at Katara for a moment before saying, "Momo marbles please."

Naya glanced up, saw the lemur go into the boy's shirt for a short second, and laid some marbles on the monk's hand.

"Hey Katara, check out this airbending trick," He spun the marbles around rapidly, obviously trying to impress the Water Tribe girl.

"That's great Aang," Katara didn't lift her eyes from her task.

"But you didn't even look."

Katara looked up, "That's great."

"But I'm not going it now." The younger boy looked depressed.

"Teach me how to do that," Naya whispered, her brown eyes filled with admiration. The young monk smiled gratefully.

"Stop bugging her Airhead, girls need space when they do their sewing." Sokka waved his hand dismissively.

"Excuse me?" Naya asked, looking slightly offended.

Katara glared at her brother, "What does us being girls have to do with sewing?"

"Quite simple," Rinzen answered. "Girls are better at sewing, cleaning and bearing children and guys are better at fighting, hunting and working. It's the way the world works."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Rinzen," Sokka agreed. "You ladies got deal with it."

The girls looked at each other for a moment and then they both put fake smiles on their faces.

"All done with your pants! And look at what a great job we did!" they yelled, throwing the two pairs of pants at their brothers' faces.

"Come on Naya!" Rinzen looking horrified at the huge hole still present in his pants. "I'm sorry! Please sew these! I can't live without your sewing!"

"Wait! We were just kidding! I can't wear these! Katara please!" Sokka cried, clearly ashamed.

"Relax you guys, where we're going you don't need any pants," Aang tugged on Appa's reins.

Rinzen quirked an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, turning to his sister who shrugged in response. The giant bison descended.

Moments later, they landed on an island.

"We made a pit spot yesterday," Naya recalled as they get off Appa. "Shouldn't we keep going?"

"She's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole till next spring," Katara pointed out.

"But Appa is tired, aren't you boy?" Aang asked. The bison didn't move or make a sound.

Aang repeated himself, "I said aren't you boy?"

The bison gave a low growl that sounded anything but tired.

"Yeah that was _real _convincing," Sokka said, sarcastically. "But still hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster."

"Appa isn't a monster Sokka," Rinzen reprimanded.

Aang ran forward and gasped, "Look!" he pointed out at the sea.

A huge koi fish rose from the sea and dived in. Everyone gaped except Rinzen who yelled, "That's so cool!"

"That's why we're here," Aang explained, taking his clothes off. "Elephant koi and I'm going to ride them. Katara you got to watch me."

"I'm riding on them too!" Rinzen mimed Aang.

"Are sure about that Brother?" Naya asked, cautiously. "That looks really dangerous."

"Danger is awesome. Stop being a worried wart, Naya."

Naya face palmed as the two boys dived into the water. They both sprang up, yelling.

The trio glanced at each other and Sokka scratched his head.

They both swam towards the huge fish and seconds later, they were riding on it.

The two girls and the lemur cheered while Sokka just looked on, his face annoyed.

The boys out at sea waved and cried happily, the two more elephant koi fish sprang out, the koi they were riding on descended into the water and held their breaths for a moment before the fish sprang out again.

"They look pretty good out there," Katara remarked to her friend and brother.

"Are you kidding me? The fish is doing all the work," Sokka answered.

"Always a pessimist, Sokka," Naya chuckled.

"You were all worried wart just now, Missy, so you have no say in this."

She stuck her tongue out, just as Katara yelled, "No Appa! Don't eat that!" She ran to the bison.

Aang smiled hugely but his smile disappeared as he saw Katara running off.

"Oh man," he moaned as Rinzen continued to whoop.

Two koi fish (including the one Aang and Rinzen are on.) swam away leaving one alone. A shadow lurked in the blue ocean.

"There's something in the water!" Sokka cried and Naya gasped in terror.

The lone koi fish was pulled under.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, frantically as Momo chattered in alarm.

"Aang and Rinzen are in trouble!" Naya cried. "Rinzen! Aang!"

"Get out of there!" The Water Tribe siblings yelled.

They began to wave their arms trying to the signal them to come back. The two boys waved back cheerfully but they were thrown off the fish as it was pulled under.

They fell into the ocean with cry and they swam to surface spluttering. Behind them, a large black fin with pink skin appeared. They slowly turned and screamed loudly. Aang grabbed Rinzen's shoulder and they ran back – on the water.

The mysterious monster followed them until they reached the island, and they only ended up slamming into Sokka.

The sea monster descended seeing that its prey had escaped.

Sokka sat against a tree as the two other boys slipped their clothes back on.

"What was that?" Naya asked in frightened tone.

"I don't know," Aang answered, pulling his shirt on.

"Well let's not stick around to find out," Sokka dusted his hands. "It's time to hit the road."

Before they could even move, they were surrounded by soldiers all clad in green. Sokka and Rinzen were pulled to the ground, Katara was pulled away, with her hood covering her sight, Naya and Aang were pulled and blindfolded and Momo was stuffed into a bag. The six of them landed, the humans' arms tied to the back of them and blindfolded.

"Or we could stay awhile," Sokka moaned, weakly.

The six were dragged back into a village.

"You five have some explaining to do," they heard an old man bark.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we'll throw you back into the water with the unagi," the female voice sounded younger.

_So that's what the sea monster was, _Naya thought.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Sokka yelled.

Their blindfolds were pulled away, revealing a group of warrior girls all clad in green and wearing makeup. Naya couldn't help but love how they looked.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"There were no men. We ambushed you, now tell us who are you and what are you doing here?" the red-haired girl answered harshly, and seemed to be the leader.

Rinzen scoffed, "Nuh-uh. There's no way that a bunch of silly girls took us down."

Naya glanced at her brother horrified. "Rinzen, shut up," she hissed.

"He's right. There's no way in the heck that a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka made things much worse.

"I don't think that making sexist comments to a bunch of warrior women is going to help anything," Naya hissed through clenched teeth. Surely enough, the red-haired girl looked _very _angry.

"A bunch of silly girls _huh?" _she grabbed the boys' collars. "The unagi is going to eat well tonight."

"Please don't hurt them!" Katara cried, speaking for the first time. "Please. Our brothers can be idiots sometimes." Naya nodded, her face pissed. If her hands weren't tied back, she would've been punching the daylights out of the two older boys.

The older girl released their collars but still looked angry.

"It's my fault," Aang spoke up. "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" the old man, who seemed to be the village leader, asked, glaring at the kids. "Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way."

Aang's face lit up. "This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"Ta-ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries!"

Aang stared at him for a moment. "I know her because I'm the Avatar."

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender that disappeared a hundred years ago." The red-haired girl spat.

"That's me!"

"Throw the impostor to the unagi!" the old man commanded.

"Gladly," the red-haired girl and her group flicked their fans out and walked towards the five. The girls of the five could tell that she was still mad at what Sokka and Rinzen said earlier. Frankly, they didn't blame them but they all couldn't die yet.

"Um, Master Aang, I think it's best you do your airbending now," Naya whispered, panicked. "I would, but my arms are tied back."

"Yeah Aang, do some airbending," Katara agreed, sounding just as panicked.

Aang nodded and ascended from his binding and landed gently. The people of Kyoshi gasped, looking shocked.

"It is true," the old man said, in softer tone. "You are the Avatar."

"Now!" Aang grabbed at his clothing. "Check this out!" He did the same marble trick from earlier.

The villagers cheered and a guy cheered the loudest until foam formed at his mouth and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

A young girl ran up a fisherman, "Do you hear the news? The Avatar is on Kyoshi!"

The fisherman dropped his catch in surprise.

Days later, the fisherman repeated the girl's words to another man. The other man took the man's catch. Days later, the other man repeated the news to a Fire Nation man while handing him a huge fish. The same Fire Nation man told the news to Prince Zuko while serving him the fish, now cooked.

"The Avatar is in Kyoshi Island?!" the Prince stood immediately. "Uncle ready the rhinos, he's not getting away from me this time." He walked out of the room.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked, eyeing the fish hungrily. The Prince stormed back in.

"I was going to save it for later!" he grabbed the plate and stormed away, leaving the retired General pouting.

* * *

Villagers began to re-paint and clean the statue of Kyoshi. Appa relaxed as they brushed his white fur and cleaned his horns.

In a house, Aang, Katara and Naya sat in front of a table filled with delicious desserts. Katara poked at a dessert curiously, as Aang yelled joyfully, "Alright! Dessert for breakfast!" He grabbed two or three desserts. Naya took a bun and bit into it. "These people know how to treat an Avatar," Aang murmured, his mouth full.

"Katara! You gotta try this!" He held out a dessert to her.

"Ok, maybe just a bite," she took it and began munching on it. Naya took another dessert, not tasting anything that sweet other than the peaches and berries from the Temple or the cookies her mother used to bake for her and her brother.

_Mom…_The young girl wiped her eyes immediately as painful memories began to come back. She closed her eyes, doing her best to push the memories back.

"What's wrong Sokka and Rinzen? Eat!" Aang yelled at the older boys, who were sitting in their own little corner.

"We're not hungry," Rinzen barked.

"What? But you guys are _always _hungry!"

Naya's eyes flickered open.

"They're just upset because a bunch of girls kicked their butts yesterday," Katara answered, clearly amused.

"They snuck up on us!" Sokka defended.

"Yeah," Naya piped in, clearly feeling better. "_And then _they kicked your butts mercilessly."

"Sneak attacks don't count!" the boys yelled, together. The girls just laughed at their brothers' misery.

"Let's show them who's boss Sokka," Rinzen growled.

"Yeah." They walked to the dessert table and began grabbing at the desserts. They began murmuring to themselves angrily and the words the other trio caught were, "This is tasty." "So tasty." And they stormed off.

"What are they so angry about?" Aang asked the girls. "It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment."

"Don't get to comfortable," Katara warned. "It's too risky for us to stay in one place for very long."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, do you see how happy I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that statue in my honour."

"Well, it's nice you're excited about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't go all in your head."

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk." He stood up and looked through the window.

Below, a bunch of girls from the village were cheering and calling to him. Aang smiled his cheek pink while Katara did a raspberry at them in jealousy.

Naya giggled and left the house.

Moments later, the girls chased Aang all over the village. He ran across a bridge, the girls followed, he ran across again and still the girls followed. Aang ran over the bridge again and this time the girls came in both directions. Aang leaped into the air, a scooter keeping him afloat. The scooter died down and he fell into the girls. Naya roared in laughter and accidently bumped into the red-haired girl from before.

"Sorry," Naya said quickly and recognized who it was.

"It's alright," the girl wore her warrior outfit and makeup. **(AN: We don't see Suki without her makeup till Book 2!)**

The redhead held her hand out, "I'm Suki."

"Naya, nice to meet you."

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. We didn't know you were friends with the Avatar."

"It's alright. I understand why you did it. And I'm sorry about what my brother and his friend said. They're just sexist morons."

Suki giggled at the younger girl's remark.

"Anyways, I understand why you captured us; you were trying to protect the village, right?"

"Yeah," the female warrior looked exhausted. "My girls and I have to do everything we can to protect the village from the Fire Nation or other threats. We don't want harm to come to our friends and family."

"You're doing a great job, Suki. You're luckier than most people, including my brother and me."

"And how is that?"

Naya faltered for a moment before she spoke, "My brother and I were the oldest kids in our village. The other children were all babies. We were assigned to help the adults with our village affairs. That all changed…on that day. I was eight and my brother was ten when the Fire Nation raided our village. We were forced to flee…and leave our parents…behind…"

Suki gasped for moment and then asked, "Why did you flee? Why didn't you fight back?"

Naya smiled sadly and waved her arms, sending a whiff of breeze at the older girl.

"You're an airbender!" the warrior girl cried.

"Yes. My brother and I are gifted, in a way. None of us could be the Avatar, as we weren't born a hundred years ago but the Fire Nation doesn't understand logic. We still weren't safe, so our father sent us off, for our safety."

"Your father sounds like a very courageous man."

The younger girl sighed, "He is. But we haven't seen him in years. That's one of the reasons why we're travelling with Aang, to find our parents. I still feel so bad about not knowing how to fight. I can't even airbend properly, to save my own life."

Suki thought for a moment. Travelling with the Avatar in the middle of a war can be quite dangerous at times. Knowing how to defend yourself and others was a high priority. She could teach her.

"Normally we don't teach outsiders but I can make an exception. Would you like it if I gave you a training session?"

Naya clapped her hands happily, "Oh yes! That would be great!"

"But you would have to follow our traditions, _all _of our traditions."

The girls walked past Aang who was showing off his push-ups skills to the girls of the village (while Katara was collecting supplies.) and headed to the training house. Naya was given the Kyoshi warrior outfit and fans and the other girls taught her how to do the makeup. Then the training hour began.

"Ok, we mostly use fans as our weapons but we occasionally use the sword," Suki demonstrated flawlessly movements using her fans; Naya imitated but fell on her butt. Several girls giggled and she flushed in embarrassment.

"You're not going to get it in one go. It takes practice. Come girls let's help her."

The girls got into stances and Naya followed. They swiped their fans in motion and then stood on one leg with one arm out, the hand without the fan outstretched.

"Sorry ladies didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson."

"Yeah we were looking for somewhere to have a little work out."

Naya stiffened and twirled around to see Rinzen and Sokka. Oh God.

"You gotta be kidding me," she groaned and the other girls heard her.

"Well, you're in the right place," Suki's voice was calm and that surprised the young girl. The boys stretched out and then stood upright.

"Sorry about yesterday, I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar," Suki went on.

"It's fine, really. We hold you no grudge," Rinzen sounded arrogant.

"Since you're a bunch of girls, we'll make an exception," Sokka added. The idiots.

"I should hope so, big strong men like you, we wouldn't stand a chance," Suki's voice sounded mocking and Naya sniggered.

"True but don't feel bad, after all, I'm the best warrior in my village," Sokka smirked.

More like the _only _warrior in his village.

Rinzen snickered and Sokka glared at him.

"If he's the best warrior in his village, then the South Pole must really be in a sorry state," Naya remarked. The girls standing around her giggled.

Suki smirked, "Wow, best warrior huh, in your whole village, maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration."

Rinzen's brown eyes widened in realization, "Sokka, I don't think that's a good idea." He whispered to him, "She'll humiliate you."

"Shhh." Sokka hissed and said, "Oh well, I mean I-"

"Come on girls, wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" Suki asked her warriors.

"Oh yeah, show us," Naya prompted and the other girls nodded and murmured in agreement. Rinzen glanced at his sister and rolled his eyes.

"Oh well, if that's what you want I'd be happy to," Sokka obliged and Rinzen groaned.

The Water Tribe boy laid his hands on Suki's shoulders, "Alright you stand over here." He stepped back. "Now this maybe a little tough but try to block me…" He went to punch her but she blocked him with her fan.

Sokka looked astonished, not expecting her to block so quickly. "G-Good. But of course I was going easy on you."

"Of course." Suki hid her smirk.

"Let's see if you can handle-!" Sokka lunged at her but Suki dived forward and threw him back easily.

"Dang girl," Rinzen remarked, making Sokka angrier.

Sokka got up and yelled, "That's does it!"

He ran at her and she immediately grabbed his arm, she spun him around clockwise and then anti-clockwise while Sokka screamed helplessly. She ripped his trim off and tied it around his wrist and leg. He hopped and fell hard.

"Anything else you wanna teach us?" Suki taunted and the girls chuckled.

"Told ya," Rinzen crossed his arms.

Sokka glared at him.

* * *

Outside, Aang and the younger girls of the village were staring at the statue of Kyoshi.

"There she is girls, me in a past life," Aang said. The girls cooed in response.

"You were pretty," a girl remarked.

Aang glanced for a moment and he said, "Excuse me for a second, ladies."

He ran over to Katara who was putting vegetables in a basket. He touched her shoulder.

"Oh good," she smiled, "Can you help me carry this back to the room? It's a little heavy."

"Actually I can't right now."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I promised the girls I'd give them a ride on Appa. Why don't you come with us? It'll be fun."

"Watching you show off for a bunch of girls does not sound like fun." She picked more vegetables.

"Well…Neither does carrying your basket."

"It's not my basket. These supplies are for our trip. I told you we have to leave Kyoshi soon."

Aang whined, "I don't want to leave Kyoshi yet. I can't put my finger on it but there's something I really like about this place." In the background, the girls giggled.

The girl who had remarked before stopped her foot and complained, "What's taking you so long Aangie?"

"Aangie?" Katara repeated, annoyed as Aang waved and called back, "Just a second Coco!"

"Simple monk huh? I thought you promised me that this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head," the Water Tribe girl glared.

"It didn't. You know what I think; you just don't want to come because you're jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?!"

"Jealous that we're having so much fun without you."

"That's ridiculous." Katara grabbed more vegetables but quicker this time.

"It is a little ridiculous but I understand."

"Ugh!" She grabbed the basket and stormed away. The girls came and grabbed Aang from behind.

* * *

Rinzen walked from the training house, while Sokka stood behind watching him go. He saw Katara struggling with the basket and ran to her.

"Need some help?" he asked the Water Tribe girl.

"Thanks Rinzen," she smiled, gratefully and they walked away.

Sokka kicked a paper away and huffed.

Suki thrust her fan forward and Naya and the other girls imitated. Sokka walked in.

"Uh hey Suki," he blurted out.

"Hoping for another dance lesson?" she asked, mockingly.

"No, I – Well – Let me explain…"

"Spit it out. What do you want?"

Sokka looked sad and fell to his knees, "I would be honoured if you would teach me." Naya gasped, discreetly.

"Even if I'm a girl?"

"I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier, I was wrong."

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys."

"Please make an exception. I won't let you down."

Suki glanced at Naya who nodded, beaming.

"Alright," Suki's face softened. "But you have to follow all of our traditions."

"Of course."

Naya smirked.

"And I mean _all _of them."

After the training session for the other girls, Sokka was dressed in his own Kyoshi warrior outfit. Naya (still wearing her outfit.) picked up her bag and grinned.

"Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little…girly," Sokka groaned.

"It's a warrior's uniform, you should be proud," Suki encouraged. "The silk thread symbolizes the brave blood that follows through our veins; the golden insignia represents the honour of the warrior's heart."

Sokka smiled and put his hands on his hips, "Bravery and honour." Aang walked pass and then came running back.

"Hey Sokka, nice dress," he teased.

Suki and Naya giggled and Sokka pouted.

"Hey Suki, thanks for the training," Naya bowed. "Here." She held out the fans.

"You keep them and the outfit, the fans can enhance your airbending," Suki smiled and the girls hugged.

"See ya!" Naya walked out with wave.

* * *

Aang walked back to the room where Rinzen and Katara were. Rinzen was playing with a miniature air scooter while Katara was practicing her waterbending in a bowl.

"Katara, remember how the unagi almost got me and Rinzen yesterday?"

Rinzen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She gave no sign of acknowledgement.

"Well, I'm gonna to go ride it now. It's gonna be real dangerous."

_Uh yeah, _Rinzen thought.

"Good for you," Katara didn't look at him.

Aang looked surprised, "You're gonna stop me?"

"Nope. Have fun."

"I will."

"Great."

"I know it's great."

"I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

In irritation, Katara stopped her bending; Aang looked back at her and Rinzen sadly before walking out.

"You know we're going to have to stop him right?" Rinzen pointed out, standing up.

Katara scoffed, "If he wants to get himself killed, then that's not my problem."

"Yes it is. He's been trying to get your attention for most of the time and you seem to not notice."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Besides, he's my master and the Avatar. We can't afford to let him get reincarnated at this time."

Her face went from angry to worry. She bit her lip nervously.

The spiky-haired boy held a hand out to her, "Let's go stop him before something goes wrong."

She took his hand.

* * *

Sokka was practicing with a fan when Suki said, "You're not going to master in one day. Even I'm not that good."

Sokka moved, "I think I'm starting to get it." He stood on one foot, moved the fan around before throwing it out in the snow.

Suki glanced at the fallen fan but turning to him saying, "It's not about strength." She walked towards him. "Our technique is about using your opponent's force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm." They both got into stances.

"Wait for an opening and-" Sokka lunged at her and pushed her to the ground.

Sokka crossed his arms, "Hmm."

"I fell on purpose to make you feel better!" she yelled, her pride hurt.

"I got you, admit I got you!" He pointed at her.

She grabbed his finger and cracked it hard. "Ok it was a lucky shot," she released it and he cringed, "Let's see if you can do it again."

They both got into stances.

* * *

At the edge of Kyoshi Island, Aang was in the water, waiting for the sea monster. The girls of the village looked bored.

"What's taking so long?" Coco asked, annoyed.

"I'm sure it'll be here any second, um," he did the airbending trick with the marbles. "What about this?"

"Not that again, boring," a girl said.

"Where's the unagi? It's getting late," Coco asked.

"Where are you going? Don't leave," Aang pleaded.

The girls dispersed and Coco said, "Sorry Aang, maybe next time." The girls left and Aang looked disappointed.

Katara and Rinzen walked up just as the girls disappeared.

"Katara! And Rinzen! You guys showed up!" he cried, happily.

"We wanted to make sure you were safe," Katara explained. "You really had us worried."

"Yeah, you sure did," Rinzen called.

"But Katara, back then you acted like you didn't care," Aang pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Katara apologized.

"Me too. I did let all that attention go in my head. I was being a jerk."

"Well, get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk!" Katara called, teasingly.

Aang swam towards the two, "On my way."

As he swam, the fin of the unagi followed him. Katara and Rinzen gasped in shock.

"Aang!" he called out. "The unagi!"

Aang cried out and he was lifted out of the water, he was on the sea monster itself and it roared out, spraying out water around and onto Aang.

The monster bit at him and leap, grabbing a 'whisker'. He was flung around as the monster bit at him, the 'whisker' stopped moving and he gazed into the monster's mouth. The monster moved around again, biting at the boy, who was screaming in horror.

"Aang! Hang on!" Katara cried.

The unagi flung its head and Aang throw back into the water.

"Aang!" Katara yelled.

"We're coming Aang! Hang on!" Rinzen cried out and he dived into the water with Katara on his heel.

The unagi dived back in, going for Aang.

Rinzen being the faster swimmer, caught up to him first, Katara came in the last second and they lifted him up between them. The unagi sprung out. Rinzen waved his free arm and Katara thrust hers just the unagi went in for the kill and the force of air and water and pushed the three of them back.

In defeat, the unagi sprayed as few times before it descended back into the ocean. Katara peeked for the rocks and gasped, "Zuko."

The black Fire Nation ship indeed, landed on shore just as the unagi's fin disappeared.

"From one danger to the next," Rinzen whispered.

The ship pulled down a ledge and a group of soldiers on war rhinos stepped out.

"I want the Avatar alive," the banished Prince barked.

The group walked past the two boys and the girl, heading to the village. Katara's hand hovered Aang's chest and she bended the water from his lungs. The monk coughed.

"Katara, Rinzen," he groaned. "Don't ride the unagi. Not fun."

* * *

Naya was sitting with the village leader, Oyaji in a hut near the front of the village. They were drinking tea happily and eating buns. Oyaji glanced out for a moment and gasped.

"What's wrong?" the young girl asked.

"The Fire Nation has landed on our shores! Get the girls quickly!"

Naya obeyed, still wearing her Kyoshi warrior outfit but without the makeup.

* * *

Sokka, in a fighting stance, thrust his fist at Suki, who blocked it with her fan.

"Not bad," she commented, causing Sokka to smirk.

Oyaji ran to the entrance of the training yelling, "Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls come quickly!" He bolted, with Suki on his heels.

"Hey! I'm not a – uh whatever!"

* * *

The village was unusually quiet as people took refuge in their homes. Zuko and his group were at the entrance of the village, near Kyoshi's statue.

"Come out Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" he called, his voice echoing. People peeked out and quickly recoiled back in.

"Find him." The Prince ordered and his troops walked forward on their rhinos.

A girl whipped out her fan as the soldiers walked on, and the girls began to close in. They knocked the soldiers off their rhinos, using their fans to block their spears. Suki ran towards Zuko, dodging his attacks, she flew towards him but he knocked her away with his rhino. He blasted fire at her but Sokka blocked with his fans. Before the scarred young man can react, a girl knocked him off his rhino. The three of them surrounded the Prince, but he easily defeated them.

A fan flew towards him but he moved out of the way easily. Naya grabbed the fan as it spun back to her, glaring at the older boy. He thrust his arms sending flames at her but her speedy movements evaded the attacks. She whipped her fan forward, sending a gust of air at him and he fell to the ground.

He got up quickly, his amber eyes narrowing at the strange girl. "You're not the Avatar but you're an airbender."

He lunged towards her and she flipped away easily due to him not used to fighting airbenders. She sent gusts of air at him but her aim was poor, even with the fans. He soon overpowered her, kicked a strong blast of fire at her. Naya cried out but before the flames touched her, another whiff of air extinguished the flames.

Zuko gasped and Naya smiled in relief as Rinzen stood in fighting stance, glaring at the Prince.

"Leave my sister _alone," _he threatened.

"Another one? How many more are you?!" The Prince roared. He leapt into the air, kicking and punching flames at Rinzen. Rinzen ascended easily over the attacks, kicked downwards, and the strong force of the air sent Zuko slamming against the wall of a house.

Rinzen bolted forward as Zuko ran forward, releasing a strong breeze at the other boy. Zuko did his best to resist, but the boy's aim was better and he was sent flying again.

Zuko jumped up quickly, his eyes darted from the strange boy to his sister. With a grunt, he punched his fist out.

Rinzen cried in horror as the blast of fire headed towards his sister, and she was standing there, paralyzed with fear. He leapt, with a gust of air and landed on his sister, the fire narrowly missing them.

"Nice try Avatar," Zuko taunted, turning away from the siblings. "But these _peasants _can't save you."

"Hey! Over here! And if you think you can get away with hurting my students then you're mistaken!"

Aang was standing there, fully dressed and with his staff, glaring angrily at Zuko. Rinzen pulled Naya up and they glanced at the two.

"Finally," the Prince breathed and he sent two huge flames at the monk.

"Look out!" Rinzen cried.

Aang spun his staff upwards, making him ascend over the flames. He landed near Zuko, who blasted his weapon away from him. The monk darted away and Naya yelled, "Here!" as she sent her fans to him with a gust of air. He caught them easily and as Zuko ran to him, with a cry, he waved the fans, sending massive airwaves, making Zuko fly into a house.

"Ouch," Rinzen grinned.

Aang gave Naya her fans back and instructed them to go to Appa. He grabbed his staff and leapt, ascending into the air with his orange glider. He hovered over the burning village with great sadness. He finally landed next to Katara, who was escorting children into their houses.

"Look what I bought to this place," he murmured, looking very much ashamed. Katara was right; they should have left the village a long time ago.

"It wasn't your fault," she tried to assure him but he didn't look convinced.

"Yes it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect _me._"

"Then let's get out of here," Katara suggested. "Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run but I think it's the only way."

Aang hung his head. "I'll get Appa and the students."

* * *

A Kyoshi warrior blocked a flame with her fan and threw the closed one at a Fire Nation soldier. The fight between the Fire soldiers and the Kyoshi warriors went on.

"There's no time to say good-bye," Suki pointed out to Sokka while they hid behind a house.

"What about I'm sorry?"

"For what?"

"I treated you like a girl when I should've treated you like a warrior."

"I am a warrior," she kissed his cheek. "But I'm a girl too."

Sokka blushed at this act of affection. Before he can say something, Rinzen rushed up to him yelling, "Sokka! We gotta go man! Zuko's destroying the place! Aang says to come now!"

"But-"

"Get of here! We'll hold them off!" Suki ordered them before Sokka could finish his protest.

The two boys ran to Appa who was a few feet away and climbed on his large tail. The girls were seated in the saddle while Aang sat on the bison's head. Aang gave his command to the bison and the beast obeyed. Everyone could hear Zuko cry, "Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Katara was right.

The group went further from the village, Katara said, "I know it's hard but you did the right thing. Zuko would've destroyed the whole place if we stayed. They're going to be ok Aang."

Aang leapt from the saddle and the girls cried out, "What are you doing?"

He fell to the water below and everyone watched in wonder. Suddenly the unagi rose from the water with Aang clinging to its whiskers. When he stood on its head properly, he pulled the whiskers making it released water onto the village. The rain extinguished the fire and left Zuko and his soldiers soaked. Aang leapt into the air high enough for Appa to catch him.

Looking on, in his house, Oyaji smiled, "Thank you Avatar."

Aang climbed in the saddle and grinned, "I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes, it was," Katara agreed and then hugged him. He sighed in contentment, finally earning her attention. Rinzen smirked, Sokka stared at the setting sun and Naya watched as the unagi swam its way under the sea.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoa! This chapter was long! But I got in everything I wanted in, so that's good. We will find out more about Rinzen and Naya's parents later on, how they got to the Air Temple and more importantly, how they can airbend. And the Fire Nation now know that Aang isn't the last airbender! What does the Fire Lord have to say to _that?_

**Muse: **Those damned airbenders!

Language Muse. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter 'cause it took weeks and please review. And also, I'm working on 'The King Of Omashu' which is _long _and it will have some twists like on this chapter.


End file.
